


Getting spooked

by Shadowthful



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Maki's a scared child, Save Her, Small fic thingy, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowthful/pseuds/Shadowthful
Summary: Kotori asks Maki to watch a horror movie with her, Maki's never seen one before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's the spooky month so I decided to write this using a rarepair, because why not really. Also my first fic that doesn't have Pokemon in it so hurray.

It was about 7pm and Maki was really starting to worry, it wasn’t like Kotori to be late for something, let alone one of their dates. The movie they were planning to see together was starting soon and Kotori was nowhere to be found. Maki had given Kotori multiple calls and texts but never got a single response. It was then that Maki had started thinking terrible thoughts, “what if she got into an accident?” “what if she stopped loving me?” “what if someone had kidnapped her and forced her into-” Maki quickly shook that thought away not even wanting to finish it. Maki tried calling Kotori one more time and right when she put her phone to her ear, she heard a familiar jingle from someone’s phone in her area. Maki then looked to her left and saw that Kotori was sitting right next to her, a curious smile on her face as her phone was still going off. Maki quickly ended the call to stop Kotori’s phone from going off and her face slowly began turning a light red.

“Hi Maki!” Kotori chirped, how did Maki not notice that Kotori had sat down right next to her, maybe she had gotten too caught up in her thoughts.

“Oh, uhh.. Hi” Maki mumbled, embarrassed about not even noticing Kotori’s presence earlier. “Sorry that I kind of… you know, flooded your phone will all those calls and texts.”

“It’s fine,” Kotori giggled, “I was running late and there was a lot of traffic and you were worried about me, I completely understand.” Kotori said, flashing Maki the smile that slowly made her heart melt.

“Anyways, why’d you want to watch this movie? Isn’t it supposed to be one of the scariest things to come out this year?”

“It sounded fun! I may not look like it, but I love horror movies, there’s just something about them that always has me begging for more horror.”

“I see…” Maki gulped, truth be told, she’s never seen a horror movie in her life, and she really didn’t want to show Kotori this side of her.

“Maki isn’t scared is she?” Kotori teased.

“O-of course not! I bet I can watch this whole movie without being scared.” Maki challenged.

“It’s okay to be scared Maki, if you ever do get scared, just hold my hand, you’ll feel better.” Kotori offered, flashing Maki yet another smile.

After that small exchange, the movie had begun, it was an extremely high budget movie with a stellar actor cast and a haunting soundtrack that fit the atmosphere of the movie perfectly. Not even ten minutes into the movie and Maki was already scared out of her mind and instantly reached for Kotori’s hand and put it in a death grip. Kotori didn’t seem all that bothered by it, being absorbed into the movie and not even flinching when a jump scare had happened. Maki was the complete opposite of Kotori, jumping out of her seat, covering her eyes, and giving a small scream when a jump scare happened, it was absolutely embarrassing for her to act this way in front of her girlfriend. Maki may have imagined it but she could’ve sworn she heard a small giggle from Kotori once or twice. After about two hours of jump scares, gore, and all sorts of other things that creeped the hell out of Maki, the movie was finally over and the credits started rolling.

“That was a pretty good movie right Maki? It wasn’t as scary as I thought it’d be but it was still pretty good.” 

Maki’s face was as white as a ghost, something told her she wouldn’t be sleeping well tonight after what she saw.

“U-uh yeah… I-it was okay I guess.” Maki stuttered.

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have pulled you along into watching something that would scare you so much.” Kotori chuckled.

“It’s fine… this was actually my first horror movie ever, so I think it was just a bit too much.”

“Why didn’t you say anything Maki? If I had known I wouldn’t have asked you to see this with me.”

“Because I love spending time with you, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t want to spend time with you?”

Kotori was shocked about how honest Maki was being with her feelings, usually using the term “girlfriend” was enough to turn Maki into a stuttering mess with a deep blush on her face.

“Maybe I should drag you into watching more horror movies with me. I love seeing you being honest with your feelings.”

Maki realized exactly what she had said earlier and her face flushed a deep crimson and Kotori laughed about just how fast Maki’s face went from pale to deep crimson.

“By the way,” Maki started, “I thought I heard you laugh sometimes during the movie, what exactly were you laughing at?”

“I was laughing at you, but in the good way, you just looked so cute with your hand holding mine in a death grip and the other hand covering your eyes as you were screaming.” 

“Oh.” Maki said, her face flushing even more.

“Are you going to be okay though? I can imagine that movie must have been horrifying, especially for someone who’s never seen a horror movie before.”

“I think I’ll be okay… I think it’ll just be a little hard for me to sleep tonight.”

Kotori sighed, giving Maki a soft gentle look before saying, “Maki, be honest with me, please.” And there was that smile yet again, Maki couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fine, I don’t think I’m going to be okay, can I spend the night at your place tonight?” Maki mumbled quickly.

Kotori couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as she pulled Maki into a quick kiss and started leading her to her car. “Of course you can, you’re welcome to stay at my apartment anytime.”


End file.
